horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Just Had Sex
"I Just Had Sex" is a 2011 song recorded by American comedy rap group The Lonely Island as a duet with R&B singer Akon and as the first single for the former's second album Turtleneck & Chain. Lyrics Sometimes (Oh oh oh) Something beautiful happens in this world (Akon) You don't know how to express yourself so (And The Lonely Island, yeah) You just gotta sing I just had sex And it felt so good (felt so good) A woman let me put my penis inside her (her) I just had sex (Hey!) And I'll never go back (never go back) To the not having sex ways of the past Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great It felt so good when I did it with my penis A girl let me do it It literally just happened Having sex could make a nice man out the meanest You'll never guess where I just came from I had sex If I had to describe the feeling it was the best When I had the sex Man my penis felt great And I called my parents right after I was done Oh hey, didn't see you there Guess what I just did Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest Well sure Nice of her to let you do that thing Nice of any girl ever Now sing I just had sex And it felt so good (felt so good) A woman let me put my penis inside her (her) I Wanna tell the world To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it Doesn't really make sense But man, screw it I ain't one to argue with a good thing She could be my wife That good? The best 30 seconds of my life (My life!) I'm so humbled by a girls ability to let me do her 'Cause honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure (Manure) With that in mind the soft, nice smellin' girl's better She let me wear my chain and my turtleneck sweater So this one's dedicated to them girls That let us flop around on top of them Whether you're near or far, whether short or tall, yeah We wanna thank you all for letting us fuck you She kept looking at her watch Doesn't matter, had sex But I cried the whole time Doesn't matter, had sex I think she might have been a racist Doesn't matter, had sex She put a bag on my head Still counts I just had sex And my dreams came true (dreams came true) So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes Then you're qualified to sing with me I just had sex (everybody sing!) And it felt so good (we all had sex!) (felt so good) A woman let me put my penis inside her (I wanna tell the whole world!) I just had sex (I just had sex!) And I'll never go back (no, no, no!) To the not having sex Ways of the past (And it felt so great) Why It Sucks #The silly lyrics, which are also gross and promote BDSM. #The dumb title. #The music video is laughable. #The band and Akon's voices are aggravating and heavily-autotuned. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Internet Memes Category:The Lonely Island songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Akon Songs